Sweet Revenge
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This story is rated M for the blood and gore that happens in the story. Anne teams up with Lord Megatron to get revenge of her ex boyfriend who cheated on her and end up dumping her for a high school girl. The squeemish do not read. You've been warned.


Okay this one shot is dedicated to Mistress Megatron for her ex boyfriend and the troubles he has caused. If anyone has felt the same way do please pretend it is you in the story after all can't hurt anyone in a story. Do enjoy.

* * *

><p>Boys. That's what was on her mind at that very moment. She hated every last one of them, but the one she hated the most was her ex boyfriend who ran off with a high school student. She couldn't stop crying over him even though she knew he wasn't worth her tears. After being together two years he finally spilled out everything, all the truths he had done in the past. Apparently when he had been gone from her in a different state with the army he always found a woman or a teenage girl to make love to.<p>

Finding out the information really cut her like a knife. Everyone around had been right about him all along, but she had been blind. For anyone who has been in love will tell you, you are blind when in love, you never want to listen to anyone around you, but look at the person you're in love with. "Why didn't I listen to everyone?" she cried, "I was so naive for even staying with him this long."

_"But you were in love. You can't change the past."_ She told herself. The only thing she could think what to do was to just make amends with people she had hurt during the relationship, but mostly she wanted to rip out his guts and make him suffer like he had never suffered before. He had never been deployed yet, he never knew what it was like to be hurt or shot or see someone blow up in front of your face. Looking down at her hands, they were smooth and white and clean. She had never done an evil deed in her entire life and tonight…tonight may change her life forever.

She was going to make sure he was dead before morning. Quickly getting up from her bed she went to her closet and got out her black T-Shirt with purple writing on it that said 'I love Megatron' and it had the Decepticon insignia on the back. She was going to wear all black, she was going to succumb to the dark ways of the Decepticons and become just like Megatron, her true love.

Yes, she was a transformers fan and ran with the Decepticons. She cheered for them when they were kicking the Autobots' afts and she cried when Megatron was close to death or dead. Her name was Anne and she was going to be a Decepticon once and for all.

She quickly ran out of the house and started running towards her ex's house, she was going to pay him a visit. She grabbed the ax that was laying close to a tree stump and continued running. She may go to jail after this, but she didn't care, she was going to live in peace for the rest of her life without him trying to climb back into her heart. Just as she was running her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked a little out of breath.

"Anne, hey baby what's wrong?"

"Brandon…do not call me baby. I'm not your girlfriend anymore remember? You have that young little girl now you can screw all you want." She growled.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I hurt you, but I've realized my mistake." Brandon pleaded over the phone.

She was quiet for a little bit thinking on what she was going to do now. She couldn't catch him by surprise now, he was awake and he wanted her. She could go over to his place and act like she missed him and then kill him just as Lizzie Borden took out her step-mother. "I'll be over in a little bit and we can talk okay?"

"Thank you so much baby for coming over. I really have missed you." He whispered on the phone.

"Don't thank me just yet. Thank me when I get over there and we can have our…moment together." She replied trying to sound like she still loved him. She heard him laugh a little bit and then they both said their goodbyes. "Damn you Brandon! You have ruined my whole plan! No matter, you will be dead in a matter of time. You will nothing but a little piece of dust in my memory and nothing more. And if you're new girlfriend is there depending on how I'm feeling she will either die or have a near death experience."

"I choose death personally, that way you won't get caught." A voice spoke from behind her which made her jump and turn around.

"M-M-M-Megatron?" She stammered. Stepping back a little bit, this was real she even slapped herself a little bit to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You're real."

Megatron seemed to be a little irritated about her stammering and non-believing the fact that he was real. "Of course I'm real human or else I wouldn't be standing here!" He growled.

"I'm just shocked Lord Megatron I have wished and wished to meet you and here you are." She spoke. Megatron looked at her little body and saw the writing on her shirt and smiled.

"Turn around."

"Why?" she asked.

"Do as I say fleshing!"

Quickly Anne turned around and Megatron smiled seeing the Decepticon insignia embroidered on her back. "You really are a Decepticon in heart." He spoke with a happy tone. "Now what were you going to do tonight? Kill someone?" He asked.

"Someone who tore my heart out and crushed it at the same time, I want to make him suffer!" She exclaimed. Megatron smiled and wrapped his hand around her small little body and picked her up.

"You will make a fine Decepticon and because you are human and you want to be a Decepticon I shall help you with your quest. We shall take them up to the Nemesis and there we shall make them suffer." He explained.

"Them?" she asked a little confused.

"Them as in your ex and his new youngling girlfriend," he explained.

Anne then realized they were going to make the two of them suffer which was okay with her. She wanted to make them see who they were really messing with. He then sat her down on the ground and transformed and opened the car door to allow her to get inside. She was so glad that it was the Cybertron version of Megatron who came down. He was her favorite Megatron in the world, if he had been another Megatron she would love him the same, but because he was Cybertron Megatron, she was extremely happy.

Once she was buckled Megatron started driving fast through the woods dodging every tree in sight. "Where is this ex boyfriend's house of yours?" He asked.

"It's on the other side of these woods. Right on the edge, I'll show you when you get close to it." She answered.

Megatron didn't say anything else but concentrated on driving fast and not hitting any trees. It was his first time with a human inside of him and she was going to be the last. A human with a Decepticon heart really shocked him. She was willing to betray her species to team up with him, a Decepticon, not only a Decepticon but the leader of the Decepticons, the harvenger of death. When the trees started to become spread out they knew they were getting close to his house.

"Brandon's house is over there to the right. The one with the lights on." Anne stated and Megatron started to slow down a little bit and pull up to the house and turned off his engine.

"So, do you plan on bringing him outside or should I destroy the moment." Megatron offered.

"Destroy the moment and I'll play along until you bring us up to the Nemesis and then that's when we'll break out the tools. Though…we do need the toxins from the puffer fish that will make him stay conscious until the very end of his death." Anne stated.

If Megatron was in his robot form he'd be smiling in pride and joy right now. He opened the door for her and she walked up to Brandon's house when she knocked she heard him whispering to someone and then come up to the door with it cracked a little bit so he could see who it was. "Hi, you wanted me to come up."

"Oh yeah, I really didn't think you'd come." Brandon replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Anne looked down and saw he was shirtless, which also meant that he was probably naked as well. She pushed opened the door and it was exactly what she thought. He was naked and there his girlfriend was naked as well. Looks like she had caught them having sex before she knocked, "Well it looks like I was interrupting, and you should have said something.

"I was trying—

"Now Brandon you were never like this with me." Anne said as she gently kissed his lips which she soon regretted it because they weren't they same. His lips were horrible and just at that moment the roof was torn off of the house and there was Megatron looming over head.

Brandon and his girlfriend started screaming as Anne screamed for a little bit and then just stopped the whole role playing part of the plan and went over to his TV and grabbed all her transformer episodes and movies. He wasn't going to keep these any longer. Megatron picked up the humans in his fist and then gently picked up Anne in the other hand. Then in a flash he used the space bridge and they were all aboard on the Nemesis.

"Anne! What is this?" Brandon yelled.

"Why its Megatron don't you recognize him from the seasons you stole from me?" Anne replied innocently. Then she looked over at his girlfriend who was terrified and she went walking up to her and said, "You shouldn't have done this or else you wouldn't be here."

Brandon's girlfriend didn't say anything she was too scared to. Megatron took them over to two slabs where there were many tools to start the dissection process. He sat Anne down and tied the other two down but separately and he had tied them around the wrists only so they could have easy target of everything else on their bodies.

"Brandon's first, stick him with the toxins from a puffer fish." Anne commanded.

Megatron easily stuck Brandon with the shot and he stopped moving at that moment. "What's happening?" Brandon muttered.

"You're paralyzed you can't move at all while we tear you limb from limb." Anne growled. Brandon's eyes grew big as he saw an ax in Anne's hands. "Say goodbye to Mr. Happy Brandon."

"NO! PLEASE NO! DON'T" He screamed but that had no affect on Anne. She was pissed off and he was going to make him suffer. The ax came down and Mr. Happy was gone in a flash. Brandon started crying in pain but couldn't make a sound or move. Anne picked it up and looked at it and smiled.

"Looks like you don't have Mr. Happy anymore." She opened Brandon's mouth and stuck his own penis in his mouth. Megatron laughed at what was happening and he took a scalpel and gently started feeling around on Brandon and then before Brandon knew what was happening Megatron started to cut from his chest all the way where his penis used to be.

They both saw him going in and out of consciousness so they took out a vile of adrenaline and stuck it into his blood stream and as soon as that happened he was wide awake and felt all the pain. Megatron started to slowly tear off the skin all over his body and showed his bare muscle beneath it. Brandon's girlfriend was crying at the sight what they were doing to him. Anne looked up and saw her and smiled, "You're next."

Brandon's girlfriend started crying and screaming when she heard this. Anne took her attention off the panicking female to Brandon whose skin was completely off of his body. She watched Megatron look at it and then squished it in his titanium hands. The rest of the liquid that was inside the skin came running out like a water fall and Brandon saw it, he looked down at his body and saw nothing but blood and muscle.

"I think it's time to take off the muscle don't you Megatron?" Anne asked politely.

"I think it's that time. Keep your shirts on….oh wait you two don't have shirts on." Megatron pointed out to Brandon and his girlfriend. Then he took the knife and jabbed into a muscle and started carving it out of Brandon's body. The boy's eyes were so big Anne thought his eyes were going to come out and his tears were flowing like there was no tomorrow.

"Is little Brandon hurting?" Anne asked seeing him crying and touched his body head. "GOOD! You deserve every bit of this you son of a bitch! You're a horrible man and don't deserve to hurt any more women."

"Then why am I here?" cried out the girl.

"Because I'm just fucking pissed at you for steeling him away from me," Anne growled, and then continued to watch Megatron work his magic. Brandon's eyes were rolling in the back of his head from the pain. Anne smacked him a couple of times before his eyes were looking at her. Anne looked up and saw Megatron reaching in with tweezers and slowly pulling out his intestines. Anne watched as Brandon jerked a little bit from the sudden sock.

Anne then got up, grabbed her ax and cut off both of his feet and then started to cut up his legs one at a time. Once Megatron pulled out all of Brandon's guts it was nothing but an empty cavity with his lungs still working and his heart still pumping. Anne was surprised that he was still alive since he had lost so much blood from the operation. She reached her hand into the chest cavity and grabbed a hold of his heart in her hand.

"I have your heart in my hand…and I'm going to rip it out." Anne stated and yanked as hard as she could and ripped his heart straight out of his chest and then Megatron cut off his head. All was left of the man known as Brandon was his torso with his arms still attached. Seeing this Anne was so relieved to have him out of her life forever.

"Lord Megatron what is all the screaming in here…" spoke Starscream as he walked in, "Humans!"

"Starscream meet our newest Decepticon, Anne." Megatron said as he stood up.

Starscream looked at Megatron who had blood on him and then to Anne, "She is not dead, she is not bloody where is the human juices from?"

Megatron walked out of the way and showed him the body of Brandon. Starscream's optics grew big and stated, "He must have done something very bad to have Megatron dissect him."

"He broke my heart and now I have his in my hands." Anne whispered and started to squeeze the blood out of it. His heart was bigger than her one hand but it fit in the two hands combined.

Starscream looked down at the human and then the girl tied up and asked, "Is she getting the same treatment?"

"Yes, she stole him from me, and she's still in high school." Anne replied, "She is going to pay."

"Well Lord Megatron I can see why you have decided to make her a Decepticon, she truly has the spirit…and the anger just like you Megatron." Starscream announced.

Megatron looked at Starscream and said, "Leave us I will allow you to dispose of the bodies once we are done."

Starscream bowed and quickly left the room. He didn't want to be told twice especially from the leader himself, but one day he'd be the leader of the Decepticons. Allowing a human to become a Decepticon was completely wrong. Decepticons were only robots, transformers from the planet Cybertron. When his chance came he'd put Megatron down and dissect that little human of his.

"Okay missy, you saw what we did to your boyfriend and now it's your turn." Anne laughed.

"Brandon spoke about you a lot…he never told me you were a psycho!" She screamed.

"Well…you can thank Lord Megatron that. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have been able to take down Brandon. With or without Megatron both of you were going to die at some point. It was only in a matter of time."

They prepared her the same way they did Brandon except they were going to kill her a little bit differently. "Hand me the scalpel, Megatron." Anne commanded. Megatron didn't dare ask and handed it to her. It was a little bit for her but it worked. She walked to the side of her and looked down at her body and then dropped it cutting the girl in half. Blood came spitting out of her mouth when it landed.

Megatron was quite shocked Anne decided to do that move; it was going to be painful for her still but not as painful as Brandon's execution was. She then grabbed a small knife from her pocket and came up to her face and said, "This is the last time you're ever going to see us."

With that said the knife came down into her one eye as she pulled it out like it was nothing and did the same thing to the other eye. She could not longer cry all there was, was blood pouring from the sockets. She then tried opening the mouth but she was fighting the toxins in her body but soon the toxins won and Anne took her knife and cut out her tongue as well. When she stood up she looked up at Megatron who was completely shocked that she was able to do all that to another human being.

"You have taught me well Megatron." Anne said as she put away the knife. Megatron smiled and then grabbed hold of the girl's lower half and just squeeze it until it was nothing more than juices.

"I say leave the girl to die on her own. She won't be able to survive since her lower half has been terminated forever. It's only in a matter of time before she dies on her own." Megatron said and then put his hand out for Anne to climb up on. "You are now a true Decepticon."

"Stop right there Megatron!" Into the room came all the Autobots with their weapons armed and ready to stop what had been going on.

"You're too late Autobots." Anne laughed, "They're already dead and they deserved every bit of the pain and misery they got."

Optimus walked forth when he saw Megatron not reaching for a weapon and saw Anne. "Why?"

"WHY! HE CHEATED ON ME DUMPED ME FOR A LITTLE GIRL! HE WAS THE WORST THING IN MY LIFE! I killed him to get him out of here or else he'd just be coming back again and again. Do what you want Optimus but be careful revenge is hell." Anne threatened.

"What did you do to the human?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing apparently she was a Decepticon before I met her because she was going to go out and kill them. You can look at their remains if you like there's nothing you can do to them you can't save them." Megatron laughed.

When all the Autobots saw what happened and looked at Anne to see blood everywhere on her and Megatron they knew they were too late to save the humans whether or not they did deserve to die. "I suggest you and your men leave Prime you're on my turf and if you start a battle you will lose." Megatron said and pulled out his cannons.

"Autobots retreat. We will meet them again on the battle field." Optimus said with a solemn tone in his voice and the Autobots walked away from battle and left the Decepticons alone for the one day.

"You actually made the Autobots retreat Megatron, how does that make you feel?" Anne asked.

Megatron looked down and smiled, "Feels like a winning of a war about to happen." Megatron laughed and the two left the medical room leaving the corpses for Starscream to gather.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
